Make them Bad Boys go Good
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot, Dark Waltz. After New Year's, infamous thief, lady's man, and untrustworthy Remy LeBeau decides to join the X-Men. Just for fun...He won't fall in love...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note(s): Ya'll are lucky I'm having a bit of blockage with me Evo stories. I swear, how persistent can ya be? So, the Sequel to Dark Waltz and the title is a play on "Good Girls go Bad." Pfft.**

**Mislie is actually an original hero of mine. I just threw her in here because I had written this intro for fun and decided to put it in. I don't if anyone will like her but if she is liked, she may make small appearances.**

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.**

Concentration. That was the key here. The woman in the black and maroon outfit concentrated on the task before her. Making illusions so she and her partner could slip in easily. Of course, concentration would be easier if her partner was patient. His guff growls, snarls, and complaints were enough to send anyone through the roof.

"I swear, Logan, if you do not shut up this instant, I'm gonna drop the illusion so you get caught!" Mislie practically screamed at him in her British accent, causing the man in the yellow and blue uniform to look at the girl with the mob of dark blonde on top of her head. "Thank you." She continued the illusion as the two walked down the corridor. "So mind telling me why you suddenly pulled the "you owe me" card?"

"Not really," Wolverine growled as they continued. Mislie looked at the short man, her red lips twisted as she considered this.

"Can I join the X-Men? Seeing that you're the leader and all," she asked lazily.

"No," Wolverine told her. Mislie rolled her eyes.

"Figured," she stated as they came upon the place that Wolverine needed to go to. "And you're still not going to tell me why the bloody heck I'm here?"

"No," Wolverine replied.

"See, Wolvie, this is why relationships never work with you," Mislie said, following him. "You're a one word type of man."

"Don't you have to concentrate?" Wolverine growled slightly. Mislie scoffed and continued, her eyes glowing white.

"Still as lovable as ever," she scoffed as Wolverine got what he had came for.

"Let's go," he growled at her.

"Can you, like, not talk in growls and grunts?" Mislie asked as they exited the building. When they were a safe distance away, Mislie grabbed Wolverine's shoulder. "Seriously, Logan. Don't bother me anymore. I think I've well paid you back. Unless, you want me on the X-Men."

"That's a no, Mislie," Wolverine said, looking at her now blue eyes. Mislie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why?! I'm not a bad person at all! I always help you out when you ask and do exactly what you tell me!" She exclaimed.

"You annoy the heck out of me at the same time," Wolverine informed her. Mislie rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, and you have a perfect relationship with Scott Summers," she snapped sarcastically. Wolverine glared at her. Mislie put a hand on her hip. "Fine, but you're getting your own ride home." With that, she took off into the sky with her telekenesis. Wolverine growled and pulled out his communicator.

"Logan? Where are you?" Hank asked on the other end.

"Just come and get me, Hank," Logan growled, allowing Hank time to find him by his signal.

----

The Blackbird came and Logan walked onto it, a scowl on his face. Hank looked at him then nodded.

"Was it Miss Louis again?" He asked.

"Mis_**lie**_," Logan growled.

"Oh, so, how is Annalee doing?" Hank asked.

"Her usual self," Logan replied. "Still wants to join the X-Men."

"Well, why not?" Hank inquired as he flew the jet. "She's a telekenetic and a illusionist. Not to mention her touch of empathy. Besides, it's not like she's Gambit." Logan rolled his eyes at the memory of that stupid Cajun. Hank cleared his throat, a nervous smiling on his face. "Speaking of Gambit...Haha."

"What has that Cajun done this time?!" Logan growled.

"Well, y'see, he is, well, at the mansion and wishes to join," Hank told him. Logan's face turned into more of a glower.

"Why didn't you kick him out?" He asked.

"Oh, we tried," Hank laughed nervously. "He **is** a master thief for a reason...Not to mention he seems enthralled with Rogue..." He muttered the last part but Logan's keen hearing picked it up.

"What was that?" He growled, even though he did not need it repeated.

"The master thief, terrorist for hire Remy LeBeau wants to join the X-Men," Hank repeated.

"Last part," Logan ordered.

"Oh, that, well, haha," Hank said nervously. Everyone knew that Logan seemed to take on a father/big brother roll with Rogue. Of course, Rogue was handling it.

----

Rogue stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at the Cajun that was sitting on the couch. It was her turn to keep an eye on him and he seemed all too pleased. He smirked at her as he shuffled his cards.

"_Chere,_ I ain't going to steal anything," he told her.

"Don' mean Ah trust ya," she replied darkly. There was that accent he loved.

"D'you play poker, _petit_?" He asked.

"Ah'm not gonna let ya distract me with a card game, Cajun," Rogue growled, and Remy was sure that Wolverine would be proud. Remy smirked.

"Didya have an interesting New Year's, _chéri_?" He asked like it was the simplest thing in the world. Rogue felt her cheeks turn red. She knew he would bring that up. "Anna Marie," he practically purred. He treated the name like it was candy and it tasted absolutely delectable. She clenched her teeth, emerald eyes blazing at him. He liked that and gave her a devilish grin.

"What Ah don't understand is how someone who was a gentleman can turn into uh asshole," Rogue muttered, shifting her weight to one leg, arms crossed. Remy, of course, enjoyed how that just amplified her breasts and she had some marvelous hips. She might be big-breasted but hey, she had some hips. He stood up and made his way over to her, her glare never leaving him. Before she could even blink, he had pulled her into him, his talented hands moving in ways that made her squirm. A clearing of a throat caused Remy to pause and Rogue to take the opportunity and slam her knee into his gut. He grunted and backed up, rubbing the sore spot.

"Now, _chere_, dat wasn't nice," he whined. Rogue glared at him, then turned to look who had entered the room. None other than Logan. He, at that moment, was glaring daggers at the Cajun.

"_Mon Dieu_, does everyone here glare?" He asked with a groan.

"Only when it's you, Gumbo," Logan growled, moving into the room and standing in front of the taller man. "Why do you think we'd accept you?"

"Mais, I would be quite a good asset," he started.

"Don't give me bull crap," Logan snarled. Remy raised an eyebrow and looked at the glaring Rogue then back at Logan. That caused Logan to look at Rogue, who now felt a small blush coming to her cheeks. He looked back at Remy, stone hard glare set in place. "Hell no."

"T'ink of it, as uh, community service to well, make up for my past deeds," Remy said cooly and coyly. He could put in stutter words but that never was the case. They were there to disarm whoever he spoke to. That did not disarm Logan.

"You got five seconds to get out of here, bub," he growled, his claws snikting out.

"Logan," a new voice called. The group turned to see the red head telepath enter the room. "I think we should give him a chance. I don't see a reason why not. No ulterior motives that are a threat to us." Logan looked at Jean and fell weak under her gaze. He took his claws back into his knuckles, turning to Gambit.

"You do something I don't like, you say something I don't like, you think something I don't like, hell, you _breathe_ in a way I don't like and I will slice you up so much your own mother wouldn't know you," he growled before trudging off. Remy chuckled slightly and put an arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"Mais, that went well, _chere_," he stated. Rogue glared at him and removed his arm like it was some kind of disease but he say that faint blush. And with that, he promptly followed the storming Rogue out of the room, leaving a small smile on Jean's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note(s): Where am I going with this? Lord knows. BTW, if you guys want anymore little scenes involving Mislie ticking off Wolverine (it's her specialty for some reason, y'know) tell me because she's an OC.**

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men. If I did, I would characterize Remy right but I suppose I gotta work with what they give.**

Remy raked a hand through his hair as he was awoken by the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. Wolverine had demanded he do some training at seven prompt in the morning. Of course, the skilled thief knew that this was merely because the shortie hated his guts. That peeshwank sure got angered easily. Of course, he already seemed to be in a foul mood earlier. He rose and quickly got dressed, deciding to humor the runt. Silently, he exited his room and followed the directions that Wolverine had told him last night to get to said "danger room." He entered the room, glancing from side to side cautiously without losing his cocky attitude.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. Using his agile skills, he quickly moved out of the way as a metal tentacle shot at him. He leered and pulled out one of his cards, charging it.

"You gonna have ta do better dan dat, Wolvie!" Gambit joked, tossing the card and taking out the tentacle. He leaped up just as another swung at him. He placed his hand on it, charging it and causing it to explode. Suddenly, one came out of what seemed no where and struck him in the stomach, sending him flying back against the wall.

"How's that, Cajun?" Wolverine's voice boomed over the speakers.

"A bit better," Gambit said, getting up. "Bu' not much." He grinned and threw a handful of cards, hitting most of the weaponry. A cannon struck him though, knocking him back again.

"Well, seems like I need to take it up some levels, Gumbo," Wolverine growled over the speakers. Oh boy.

----

Remy stumbled into the kitchen, feeling very worn out. Coffee. He wanted coffee and food. He looked up to see amused emeralds glimmering at him.

"That's what ya get, Cajun," Rogue said in a playful tone, taking a sip of coffee.

"Why do I get de feelin _chere_ had somet'in to do wit' dat session?" Remy asked, walking over to the coffee pot and opening the cabinet above it. No more coffee. He looked at Rogue. "Is dat...The last cup a' _cafe_?"

"What if it is?" Rogue asked, giving him an innocent puppy look. "It's mah third, by the way." She turned back to the hot beverage, giving Remy the opportunity to sneak up behind her.

"Why you so cruel to dis Cajun?" He breathed against her neck.

"Mahybeh cause you lied ta me," Rogue said harshly, moving to take a sip but Remy beat her to it. Snatching the mug from her hands, he leaned against the counter and gave her a coy smile, sipping the black liquid.

"Now as I see it, _chere_, we were at a party," he stated nonchalantly. "Side, you didn' tell me you were a X-Man. It wasn' a battlefield. Dat's why you told me your _real_ name, _non_?" Rogue glared at the wall opposite of Remy. He smirked and leaned against the counter, positioning his face so he could see the woman's profile. "So, can we start over, _cheri_?"

"I don' even know why yer even here," Rogue snapped, glaring him in the eye.

"Why, dis Cajun _never_ give up on somet'in he wants," Remy informed her. Rogue rolled her eyes, stealing the coffee and taking a sip.

"And whaht is here dat ya want? Somethin' ta _steal_, ya slimey Cajun?" She asked harshly.

"It is somet'in ta steal but not what _chere_ thinks," Remy replied, having a coy look on his face.

"You're insufferable," Rogue snarled, standing up but not before Remy took the mug from her hand, taking another gulp.

"I have been told dat before," he said, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "But, ah, I tend ta think it's just determined." Rogue growled at him and snatched the mug. She moved to take a drink but Remy moved quicker, tilting it in his direction and finishing it off.

"Ah hate you," Rogue growled, putting the dish in the sink.

"An' dat, I don' agree wit'," Remy informed her, moving to stand behind her. Rogue let out a groan of frustration and turned, directing a stoney glare at his face.

"Look, Ah'm sorreh if Ah gave ya the wrong idea," she said half-heartedly. "Ah thought ya were just a charmin' stranger that Ah'd neva see again. Ah wish it _stayed_ dat way." Remy put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"_Chere_! Y' wound dis ole' Cajun!" He exclaimed.

"Good, ya deserve it," Rogue snorted, hiding a laugh. "Yer ego's probably bigger than the Earth." She turned back to the sink, cleaning the communal mug. "And ya know what they say bout guys with big egos. They got little-"

"Hey guys!" Kitty said cheerily, bouncing into the room through a wall. Rogue's mouth opened and she felt her face flush slightly. Thank goodness Kitty had come in before she finished that. She wasn't sure how the kid would take it. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, _chaton_, Roguey here was about to tell me what dey say about guys wit big egos," Remy said playfully. Kitty looked at him suspiciously then looked at Rogue.

"What _do_ they say, Rogue?" She asked. Rogue cursed in her head. Why did he back her into a corner like this?! Kitty was like a little sister to her and that made it very awkward.

"Nothin', Kitteh," Rogue muttered, finishing the dish and moving to leave the kitchen, only to be cut off but you know who.

"Now, _chaton_ asked a legit question, _chere_," Remy said, smirking mischievously. "Why don' you answer?" Rogue sent him a look that said she would kill him and she shoved him out of the way, storming into the hall. Remy gave a satisfied leer and stalked after her.

"If _chere _wants to check dat t'eory, I'd be happy to oblige," he told her, getting an annoyed groan and a door slammed on his face. He stood there, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He took out his cards and started to shuffle them in one hand as he walked back down the hall.

----

Logan stood in Xavier's room, staring at the comatose man.

"This Gambit is really getting on my nerves, Chuck," he growled, crossing his arms. "Any suggestions would be nice."

"Well, I say give him a try," Xavier's voice said. Logan looked around, realizing his was in that dimension that he was able to talk to Xavier.

"This is Gambit we're talking about, Chuck," Logan growled.

"Well, things are changing here," Xavier informed him. "I'm not sure if it's because Gambit joined or if it's something else."

"I hope it's something else," Logan growled.

"By the way, did Mislie help you get that information?" Xavier inquired.

"Yeah but why with her?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Because it was necessary for you not to be caught," Xavier told him. "I am well aware that she is not your favorite person to rope into missions, but it was needed."

"She's got a good, normal life," Logan said. "No one knows she's a mutant and she still helps us."

"Not to mention the respected author title aides that," Xavier replied with a chuckle.

"Anyway, Gambit," Logan said.

"Give him a try," Xavier told him. "He **is**__ a professional thief. You may not have to rope in Mislie for those missions anymore with him around. I cannot stay anymore, Logan. I have pressing matters to attend to."

"All right," Logan said gruffly. "Later, Chuck." The whiteness faded into the cool blue steel and Logan turned, leaving the room. The lights faded, making the room pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note(s): I figured out what Mislie is. She's like, my superhero who breaks through writer's blocks. Yup.**

**By the way, I hate Scott. I really do. I'm okay with Jean but I hate Scott. He's an ANGST I CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT JEAN. I suppose that's why I didn't write him in before. Because I don't know how he behaves WITH Jean.**

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.**

Kitty sat in the high tech computer room, having hacked the information that Mislie and Wolverine had gathered. Mislie was on the screen, going over the information.

"A list of mutants," she stated. "Ranked from most powerful. Each has a profile."

"Yeah, d'ya think you could find anything?" Kitty asked. "I'm hacking up as much as I can here with Forge. You might be able to find some more information on why we need this information."

"Well, actually, love, there's multiple reasons for someone to want this information," Mislie told her, examining the list thoughtfully. "My main concern all these symbols. There's no key in the data you sent me. A red X, a green circle, a yellow dot...They could mean multiple things. I'm not surprised at the thoroughness of the list though. A few mutants' profiles are lacking though."

"Like yours," Kitty stated.

"Precisely," Mislie commented. "I'll try to see what I can find on my end. B y the way, is Logan any less growly?" The door slid open and Kitty rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Ask him yourself," she muttered as the man walked up behind her.

"Mislie," he growled.

"Ah, Wolvie, still as charming as ever," Mislie teased lightly. She then returned her attention to Kitty. "Well, love, I'll contact you again as soon as I find something. Good day." With that, the screen went blank.

"Jee, Logan, you sure know how to charm a girl," Kitty said sarcastically. Logan glowered at her.

"Information, half-pint," he ordered.

"Well, there's a list and some still encrypted data," Kitty told him. "I'd say I'll be done with it in about four hours." Logan nodded, annoyed at the rate it was taking. He turned and left the room, leaving Kitty to her peace until she popped the screen with Mislie back up.

"Oh my gosh, he's so moody," Kitty blabbed. Mislie smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Love, don't you have work to do?" She teased lightly.

"Pft, it's easy stuff," Kitty told her. "I just told him four hours so he'd leave me alone."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mislie laughed.

----

Remy sat outside the institute, his thief eyes examining every aspect of the grounds. Sure, he had known the grounds when he stole the collar but hey, stuff has the tendency to change. He glanced towards the bench that was along the cliff that marked the edge of the grounds. His face contorted slightly. Yay lovely couple of Jean and Scott. He scoffed slightly, returning to his examination of the grounds. Scott, as soon as he saw him on the grounds, tried to blast him. Joy, rapture, great guy...

He smirked as his eyes came to the mansion. Rogue was standing at the window, looking out. She didn't pay attention to him and saw her eyes were on the lovely couple. He looked back at her, examining her expression. It looked so pained and tormented. He felt himself rising without even thinking about it. With quick and silent feet of a thief, he entered the building and made his way to where he had seen Rogue.

"Chere?" He said quietly but still managed to startle the woman. She turned around quickly, reading for a fight and her green eyes fierce. Remy smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Whaht d'ya want, Cajun?!" Rogue growled ferociously. Remy chuckled lightly, walking over to her.

"Jus' wanna keep ma chere company," he purred, taking one of her clenched fist and lifting it to his mouth, gently kissing the knuckles. His red eyes never left her face and he was pleased at the pink color in her cheeks. Rogue tore her hand out of his grip, turning back to the window and crossing her arms.

"I ain't yer chere and I don't want yer company," she snarled. Gambit sighed, moving beside her.

"Y' need ta stop punishin' yourself," he finally said. "It ain't your fault." Rogue turned and looked at him. Shock passed over her face before she took on her usual scowl.

"Don't know what yer talkin' bout, Cajun," she muttered, turning back to the scenery.

"Rogue," Remy said. "I know what you feelin'. I couldn' touch for de longest time. Everyt'in I did, it exploded in my face. It sucks." Rogue shifted slightly, not allowing what he said make her walls fall. Suddenly, a loud crash outside the door broke the moment and Bobby stumbled into the room.

"Uh, don't tell Wolverine where I am," he said quickly, ducking into a connecting room. Remy and Rogue exchanged bemused expressions as Wolverine entered the room, ice on the ends of his hair.

"Which way?" He growled at the two. Rogue pointed him in the wrong direction while Remy pointed him in the right direction. "Thanks, Stripes." With that, he followed Rogue's finger, away from Iceman. Remy scowled slightly but stopped as he noticed Rogue's muffled giggling.

"Quoi?" Remy asked, turning to her.

"Nothin'," she said, not laughing. Remy raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "Yer face was hilarious." Remy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Any chance he'll trust moi 'fore I die?" He inquired.

"Nah," Rogue informed him.

"T'ought not," Remy muttered like a disappointed kid. Rogue looked at his pouting face and couldn't help but find it somewhat cute. But she'd never say that aloud. Oh no. She turned to leave the room, feeling that her solitude would be ignored. But, she mores _felt_ Remy follow after her than heard him. He was a thief. Former thief. Whatever.

"Stop follawin' meh," Rogue growled out.

"I'm bored," Remy stated. He could think of a few things to amuse himself, and at the top of the list was to tease Rogue.

"Then go stahre at yerself in a mirror," Rogue taunted. "I'm sure with yer ego, ya do that all the time."

"Course I do," Remy joked back. "Who can resist lookin' at dis handsome Cajun?" Rogue rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she walked down the hall.

"Meh, fer one," she said.

"Liar," Remy replied. Rogue glowered at him. "See? You lookin' at moi right now." Rogue couldn't help it. She let out a small laugh.

"You're ridiculous," she stated. Remy gave her a winning smile.

"If it makes you smile," he said. Rogue froze and stared at him, taken aback by his words. "Chere? What's wrong?" Rogue rolled her eyes, getting snapped out of her trance.

"Stop usin' yer lines on meh," she said, storming off down the hall. Remy blinked, a little confused by the interaction. He thought he was making progress. He started to follow after her when he heard,

"Dude! Look out!" And thus, he was smacked on the side of the head by a stray chunk of ice. As soon as he could move and was not blacked out, he swore that blonde ice idiot would pay dearly.

"Bobby ya idiot!" He heard Rogue yell as she started to pass out. Ah well. Maybe he'd thank the kid for keeping Rogue nearby. "Go geht Hank!" That was the last thing he heard before he passed out. Joy. Remy LeBeau taken out by a stray chunk of ice while chasing a girl. And **not** in a fight. Ironic.

**Author Note(s) cont: Well, this is chapter three. This is taking so long to get to the fun stuff. Which involves fights. Deadpool. And the actual plot which is sitting in my head. But hey, I'm going to be using a similar plot in something else I'll be writing later. It just fits so well. Anyway, hope you enjoy these funny first chapters. My bet is by chapter five is when stuff is going to heat up.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**I don't like how this story is going. I don't like that it's a sequel to Dark Waltz. I will be writing a **_**new**_** Romy WATXM fanfic to replace this one and see if my plot works better there. Because it really is not falling into place. My apologies. Keep an eye out for the new story. It will probably be based on my new oneshot because the plot bunnies decided to attack **_**that**_** one.**


End file.
